


counting stars // komahina

by iiRoseKitty



Series: oneshots!! [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kinda, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Not Beta Read, cries, cries in wattpad, god if this comes off toxic im so sorry, hajime is referred to as Ultimate Future because I feel its more fitting, he’s a bit ooc, i didnt mean it that way, i just have a weird tendency to describe things, i will put, takes place 2 years after hope arc, the hopes peak ring is a promise ring instead of a friendship ring, this is too many tags for a oneshot thats not even 500 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28953855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiRoseKitty/pseuds/iiRoseKitty
Summary: i swear the prompt was stargazingbegun writing: monday, january 11th, 2021completed : thursday, january 21st, 2021trigger warnings : talk about implied death, 1 swear, death (it timeskips from long before to not long after death, tho)to my irl friends and acquaintances from fandom club possibly reading this on google docs, i’m not sorryCrossposted on Wattpad ( iiRoseKitty )
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Series: oneshots!! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126601
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	counting stars // komahina

**april 28th, 2015**

“there’s something so… hopeful.. about being by your side, hinata kun, and looking up at the stars.”

hajime turned his head towards the luckster next to him. “yeah, i guess there is, nagito. and you know you can call me hajime, right?”

_ whrrrr...  _ nagito waved his robotic hand around. “maybe i just.. don’t feel right calling you by your first name, hinata kun.” the former redhead sighed, clasping his hands on his chest. “it just feels, y’know, wrong. like i don’t deserve to.”

the ultimate future blinked, sighing.

for a few moments, all you would hear were the cricketing in the forest and the whistling of the wind.

nagito spoke up again. “sorry, hinata kun, for bothering you. it must be so aggravating for such trash like me to-”

the brunet sat up quickly. “nagito, why do you think you’re trash?”

“well…” the former ultimate sighed, his prosthetic whirring softly.

“maybe it’s because everything i care about leaves me.” there was a nervous chuckle. “even- even my fucking  _ dog _ left me.”

“..nagito?”

“it happened with my dog when i was seven, my parents when i was… what? twelve?”

“nagito, c’mere.” hajime scooted closer to the former redhead.

nagito had sat up by now, and there were tears streaming down his face. “so, hinata kun, if everything, even a golden retriever, leaves me... that obviously means i’m tra-”

he was interrupted by the ultimate future hugging him and rubbing circles into his back. “nagito.. you’re not trash, you’re definitely not nothing.”  _ whrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...  _ “you’re something to me.”

the brunet brought nagito’s right hand between them, the hope’s peak ring glittering in the moonlight. “i love you, nagito komaeda. and i won’t leave you.”

* * *

**january 28th, 2021.**

it’s a rainy day.

perfect for the mood of one hajime hinata.

just twenty seven days ago, january 1st, was the death of nagito komaeda-hinata.

we currently stand in a graveyard, panned to where we see the widow standing over his dead lover’s grave.

he’d known it was inevitable, of course. everyone had. nagito’d live long past how long he was supposed to, but like all deaths, real or fake, it still hurt.

and hey, hajime could finally dwell on it. not for too long, as that was unhealthy, but much longer than he could in...  _ that _ . we don’t talk about that game.

thunk. thunk. thunk.

we watch hajime walk away as we zoom in on a group photo of four boys. two of them look like a.. much younger hajime and nagito, though.

**Author's Note:**

> oh my god i actually finished a oneshot


End file.
